Tree trimming machines may be used for trimming of limbs and for pruning of small branches from trees. A variety of tree-trimming apparatus have been developed for clearing tree branches and other vegetation. One way to trim the tree branches is to employ trimming machines having a boom. Generally, such machines have a cutting device coupled to an end of the boom. However, in restrictive areas, such as residential yards, municipal streets, golf courses, etc., trimming vegetation via the large tree trimming machine may not be possible. For example, the large tree trimming machines that support conventional extended-boom mounted cutting devices may not be able to access vegetation surrounding power lines that are located along a roadway or near residential plots. Accordingly, there is a need for a compact mobile tree-trimming apparatus with a small footprint to access the restrictive areas.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,522,239 relates to an apparatus for trimming limbs of trees. U.S. Pat. No. 4,522,239 discloses a telescoping boom assembly mounted on a rear frame of a machine. The telescoping boom assembly includes an inner telescoping boom and an outer telescoping boom. A limb cutting assembly is connected to a free end of the inner telescoping assembly such that the limb cutting assembly can turn about the longitudinal axis of the telescoping boom.